


home with you

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Peril, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: An accident on a lonely road leads to the unthinkable. Now Dan has to face his fears and look for help before it's too late.





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Evening42 for looking this over and nudging me in the right direction!

All he knows is pain.

  
It's there, spiking through his head as soon as his eyes crack open and the sun shines brutally bright through the shattered windshield. Each fractured sunbeam coalesces into a razor-sharp point that drives into his brain, searing its way down his spine as he tries to turn away from the glare.  
  
Dan yelps at the movement and stills immediately, pressing back against the headrest. He keeps his breathing shallow as he tries desperately not to vomit, his stomach churning with fear and pain. He blinks groggily as he attempts to focus his muddled thoughts. He can't remember what happened or where he is, all he knows is a growing sense of panic.  
  
Something is missing; something important, something vital to him. It's too quiet, there should be noise here in this space with him. A playful giggle, a murmured endearment, a surprise burst of animal noise-anything but this deadened silence sharing the car with him.  
  
“Phil,” he whispers, stretching his arm out only to find cold emptiness. The blank space next to him to matches the blank space in his memories.  
  
He remembers bits and pieces; shards of remembrance piercing through the fog in his head. A trip away, a bit of a holiday at his gran's cottage near the coast. Two glorious weeks with just themselves for company; lazy days spent walking the beach and quiet nights pressed together, bare under the sheets. Time lovingly spent followed by a long, secluded drive home through forest roads. Singing along to the radio, laughing together until there was a shape in the road and then a sudden, instinctual swerve...  
  
Dan turns his head slowly and breathes through the pain, eyes opening wide to take in his surroundings. He's behind the wheel of a car, seat-belt buckled and keys still in the ignition. The windshield before him is cracked in a million jagged pieces, and the console between the seats is littered with the detritus of a road trip; sweets wrappers, empty crisp bags, and water bottles tossed about the interior to lay where they had fallen.  
  
He looks to Phil's seat only to find it empty, the deflated airbag a testimony to the violence of the impact. He turns his head to look out of the driver's side window and comes face to face with the fat tree trunk the car had come to rest against. He can see a bit of blood on the door frame and realizes he must have hit his head against it and when he brings his hand up to feel, he locates a swelling lump slightly above his temple. Blood stains his fingertips when he pulls his hand away, just a tiny bit glistening there on the pads of his fingers. He knows it's probably nothing more than a scrape but the sight of it causes his stomach to pitch once more.  
  
He grits his teeth and once again looks around, searching for Phil. He knows they had been together; the empty Haribo wrappers are a dead giveaway, but where is he?  
  
“Phil?” he calls out, his voice tremulous and reedy. He unlatches the seat belt holding him in place and painstakingly crawls over the console and makes his way to the passenger side of the car, head throbbing with every move he makes. The passenger door is thrown wide open and sways slightly in the breeze, the metal frame glinting in the sun. He carefully steps out of the vehicle and as the car rocks gently with the shift of his weight, he hears a soft sound that makes his blood run cold.  
  
A whimper. So quiet it's nearly inaudible, nothing more than a pain-soaked whisper of his name.  
  
“Danny...”  
  
His head snapped to the left and his eyes fell on the man laid out on the ground, his arms stretched out toward Dan in supplication. Dan could feel the air leave his lungs in a soundless gasp as his head spun with a muddled panic. He lurched to Phil's side and dropped to his knees, grabbing his head and groaning as the abrupt motion raked fingers of pain along the inside of his skull. He ignored the dizziness and leaned forward, taking one of Phil's hands in his. He lifted it to his face to rub against his cheek and froze when he saw the blood trailing down those slender fingers, the tips rubbed raw.  
  
He followed the lines of Phil's body down, down, down, to where his lower half disappeared under the car. Dan let out a cry of dismay at the sight of the flattened tyre rim crushing Phil's hip, pinning him to the hard ground and lurches to his feet. As he lunges for the car, stories of adrenaline-fueled strength fill his head but he's unable to lift the car off of the man stuck beneath. He tries once again, ignoring the pained groans issuing from Phil's mouth as he strains and heaves, only to admit defeat and sink to his knees. He crawls up to Phil's head, gently lifting it into his lap, and wipes away the tears of pain that trickle toward his ears.  
  
“I'm sorry, baby” he whispers, bending forward to press kisses to Phil's forehead. “I'm sorry Phil. I-I can't lift it. I'm sorry.” He's never felt so useless in his life and his voice breaks on a sob, his tears falling to join the ones he's wiping from Phil's cheeks.  
  
**  
  
It's raining.  
  
It's been two days since the accident and it's been pissing down all morning, soaking the ground beneath his ass and Phil's trapped body and stealing the warmth from the air. Despite Phil's pleas, Dan refused to get back into the car to take shelter, instead stretching his body alongside Phil where he can hold his hand and stroke his hair in an attempt at comfort.  
  
Dan spent yesterday attempting to charge his phone, giving up on Phil's after finding it crushed beyond use. Ignoring his fear of the forest surrounding him and of leaving Phil alone, he set off down the road hoping to find some help. He talked to himself as he walked, desperately trying to drown out the silence pressing at him, filling his mind with worries. Dan turned back when the sun started to shift to late afternoon, terrified that he'd be caught out here alone.  
  
When he returned, he had given Phil the handful of paracetamol he'd found stashed in Phil's backpack and fed him sips of water, trying desperately to keep him hydrated. Phil's face was burnt from the sun and all Dan could do was hunch over him to block it, letting it soak into the back of his shirt instead.  
  
He watches now as Phil shivers in the cold rain, his tongue flicking over his cracked lips. Dan had set out an empty water bottle in an effort to collect the water they'll so desperately need and had covered Phil with the only things to be found in the car, the floor mats. They do a shit job of keeping him warm, but it's all they have and it's better than nothing.  
  
Still, he shivers violently and parts his lips on a moan. He opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the sky while blinking the rain away. Phil turns his head toward Dan and now Dan can see the blazing patches of red high on his cheekbones, flushing the pale skin. There's little comprehension in Phil's eyes, and Dan feels a growing dread tightening his stomach. He reaches out and places his hand on Phil's forehead and lets out a frightened gasp at the blazing heat he feels there.  
  
Fever.  
  
Suddenly Phil smiles at him and it's bright and sunny and so out of place that chills race down his spine and goosebumps erupt on his arms.  
  
“Danny, there you are! Is it time to film the video? Why are we outside?” Phil babbled cheerfully, still smiling that sweet, happy smile at him.  
  
Dan can feel his heart racing as he takes in Phil’s vacant expression while he continues to chatter nonsense at him. Its as if Phil is unaware of their situation or even his own pain. He scoots even closer to him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s bony shoulders as he buries his face in Phil's neck. He knows he's going to have to leave, to walk away and leave Phil alone and helpless, but it can’t be helped now.  
  
They’re running out of time.  
  
He raises his head and presses a kiss to those dry lips, feeling the burning heat of fever radiating from Phil’s body. His eyes are once again closed, a grimace of pain on his mouth as he shivers and shakes in the rain.  
  
“Philly, I have to leave for a bit,” he said, running his fingers through black hair gone matted and stiff. He keeps petting while he speaks, hoping the soothing tone of his voice will break through the delirium gripping Phil right now. “I won't be gone long, just down the road a way, but I need to find some help.”  
  
“I’m scared."  
  
The words are whispered and barely discernible but have the power to break his heart, splintering it into tiny pieces.  
  
“Don’t leave me. Please don't go" Phil’s begging now, lips quivering as he holds back a sob. "I don't want to be alone. Dan, please…”  
  
Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s as the rain continued to fall from the sky. He knew he had to go but couldn’t bear to tear himself from Phil while he was begging him to stay.  
  
“Alright, love. Alright,” he murmured, as he sat up to shelter Phil from the elements once more. “I’m here and it's alright.”  
  
It was silent for a time, nothing but the white noise of rain to fill his ears until Phil spoke up again. His voice was weaker this time, nearly wispy so that Dan had to press his ear to Phil’s mouth in order to hear.  
  
“Danny?”  
  
“Yeah, Phil?”  
  
“I want to go home. With you. I-I want to be home with you" Phil said, his hand coming up to search for Dan’s.  
  
Dan caught that flailing hand in his and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss, before lowering it to his chest. “Soon, love. Soon”  
  
**  
  
It was time.  
  
Phil could no longer be roused, his head lolling limply on the ground when Dan tried to shake him awake. For a bleak moment, Dan rested his head on Phil's chest, hoping and praying to hear the resounding beat of his heart, breath gushing out of him in relief when the soft thumps echoed in his ear.  
  
He placed his cap on Phil's head and angled the brim down in a futile attempt to shield him from the sun. He placed the nearly empty water bottle by Phil's hand, gave him one last kiss, then hauled himself to his feet, swaying as his head swam dizzily. He steadied himself before looking down at Phil one final time.  
  
He looked so small lying there crumpled on the ground, alternately pale and sunburnt, black hair spread out around his head in a filthy halo. He looked thin and defenseless and Dan nearly couldn’t make himself leave but he knew that time was running out for Phil.  
  
“I promise I'll be right back, baby. It won't be long and then we’ll be home.” His voice was choked, the words strangled but determined.  
  
He spun on his heel and forced himself to move away from Phil, away from the car, away from any sort of control. His phone was useless; unable to be charged and the battery long dead, so he'd have to walk until he found someone.  
  
He staggered down the deserted road, vaguely wondering why not one car had passed since the accident. He knew it was secluded but surely someone lived near enough to drive by? He didn’t let himself wonder what would happen if he couldn't find help, just kept placing one foot in front of the other in a shambling, heavy-footed walk.  
  
He walked for what felt like hours, head numb and throat dry. He watched his feet plodding against the pavement, his trainers muddy and scuffed as they thwacked on the ground. He was lost in a daze when suddenly a noise had him jerking his head up to look around wildly. He froze, breath held and waited to hear it again. It rang out again and this time he recognized it for what it was-the bark of a dog.  
  
“Hel-hello?!” His voice cracked as he yelled, causing him to swallow and try again. His throat was desperately dry, but he raised his voice again, determined to be heard. “Hello?!”  
  
“..someone there?”  
  
It was faint but there, a voice in the seeming empty wilderness around him. Dan heard the dog bark again, this time closer, and called out again.  
  
“Please, we need help! Please!”  
  
“...coming, hold on!”  
  
Dan felt his legs wobble and sat down heavily on the ground before tipping over onto his back. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, only to open them when he felt a wet snout nosing along his face. There was a dog sniffing at him, some kind of hunting hound with alert eyes and keen face, and as Dan looked beyond he saw the man.  
  
He was on his phone, gesturing wildly as he spoke.  
  
“...young guy, middle of the road. Looks like shit, bruised face. Out on Old Wadhams, past marker twenty-one....hey man, can you tell me what happened?”  
  
Dan had closed his eyes only to open them again when the man spoke to him. He forced himself to sit up, enjoying the way the dog bumped his head under his arm, before looking up at their rescuer.  
  
“There was a car accident. My friend is stuck under the car, and I couldn't move it. Please, he's hurt and sick...” he finally allowed himself to break into tears, all the fear he'd kept bottled up spilling out under the concerned gaze of the guy kneeling before him.“They have to hurry. Please, they have to hurry!”  
  
The man went back to the phone as Dan lay back down, repeating his words to emergency services. Dan tried to pay attention, wanted to force himself up to go back to Phil, but the comfort of the nuzzling dog and crushing fatigue left him boneless. The last thing he remembered as he closed his eyes once more was the gentle hand of the man on the phone, stroking his shoulder in sympathy.  
  
**  
  
  
It was the beeping that woke him.  
  
He slapped out his arm to silence his alarm but his hand swung through the air and the beeping continued. His eyelids seemed to weigh more than they should as he blinked them open, staring blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling. Confused, he turned his head on the pillow in search of the source of the noise, only to jackknife up at the sight of a medical monitor.  
  
The abrupt motion set his head to pounding and he let out a groan as he took in the hospital gown he was dressed in, the IV stand with fluids dripping into the tube inserted in his veins. The drapes were drawn tight over the windows, keeping any hint of light from the room, so he couldn't even tell what time it was. He was just about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when an unfamiliar voice stopped him.  
  
“Mr. Howell, stop. Stay in bed, please.”  
  
He turned his head and made eye contact with the nurse standing beside his bed, making notes on the clipboard in his hand. He looked up at Dan and smiled, his voice soft when he said “Your family has been notified of the accident and are on their way. The doctor will be in shortly to speak to you, but I can tell you that you have a moderate concussion and slight dehydration.”  
  
He moved around the bed, fussing with the tubing and monitor, before asking him about his pain levels and would he like something for that?  
  
But there was room for only one word in Dan's mouth and it wavered when he asked, “Phil?”  
  
The nurse frowned. “Do you mean Mr. Lester? I can't tell you much but he's stable. Perhaps the doctor can tell you more.” He gave Dan a dose of something through the IV line, then left the room to bring him a cup of ice water.  
  
Dan was ready to climb the walls by the time the doctor came around. Small and dark-haired, she swung into the room with purpose, the heels of her shoes clicking against the floor as she made her way to his bedside. He opened his mouth to ask again about Phil but she held up one finger.  
  
“Wait, please. Dan, I'm Dr. Jay and I'm the Consultant here at St. Kits. I know you have many questions for me but I'd like to take your vitals and explain your condition first.”  
  
She moved around him like a tiny hurricane, all brisk and precise movements. She listened to his lungs, took his temperature and blood pressure, looking into his eyes all while peppering him with questions. When she was finished with his exam, she sat in the chair next to him to explain his condition.  
  
He listened with half an ear-concussion, dehydration, mild exposure- before stopping her mid-sentence. “Dr. Jay, I appreciate the time you've spent with me but please, I have to know about Phil” He was growing more desperate as time went on and he received no word about Phil.  
  
“You mean Mr. Lester? Dan, I'm sorry but I can't share that information with you. It would be a violation of privacy regulations-.”  
  
“You don't understand! He's my... friend. Please, I have to know!” he choked out. He could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes and knew they must be visible when he saw Dr. Jay's face soften.

  
“Please?”  
  
She patted his hand and sighed, “He's dehydrated and feverish but of main concern is his hip. He suffered a lateral crush injury, resulting in a compression fracture. He's been through surgery and now has a lovely assortment of pins and plates holding his pelvis together. His recovery will be longer than yours but he will recover.”  
  
She patted his hand again. “Would you like to go see him now?”  
  
**  
  
Phil's room is quiet but for the monitors; a comforting medley of beeps and swooshing noises that let Dan know that everything is stable. He sits beside the bed, his own IV stand tucked out of the way, and Phil's hand held tight within his own.  
  
Phil's face is splotchy and peeling in places where the sun had crisped him the most. His eyes are sunken and his lips cracked but as Dan stares at him, he can't help think that he's never looked more precious to him. He runs his hand over his hair, trying to fix it into the quiff Phil loves, but it ends up flopping to the side instead. He plays with it for a bit, enjoying the texture of it beneath his fingers as he carries on a one-sided conversation.

  
  
  
“Well, you've done it now Phil. You're going to set off every bloody metal detector we come across. I hope you enjoy a good cavity search.”

  
  
“Your parents are on the way. That probably means mine are as well, and won't that just be lovely? I know, I know... but I just hate when they hover. And god knows, our mums are going to hover.”

  
  
“Phil! Are you going to wake up soon, you lazy sod? I sound like a right tit, talking to myself like this.”

  
  
  
Dan's dozing in his chair, resting against Phil's bed, when he feels a heavy hand drop onto his head. Startled awake, he sits up and looks into the tired blue eyes staring back at him. They're glassy, and the corners are pinched with pain but it's Phil looking back at him, coherent and aware.  
  
“Dan? What happened?” Phil asked, his eyelids already drooping with fatigue. He blinked slowly as he watched Dan get to his feet and lean over the bed, bringing their faces close together.  
  
Dan stroked his cheek with the back of his hand before leaning down to place a soft kiss there. He watches Phil's lips lift with a smile, bringing an answering one to his face. “There was an accident and you were hurt, your hip was a bit crushed. But they did surgery and you're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Phil closed his eyes as he murmured, “It hurts. It hurts and I'm so tired and I want to go home.” His words slurred together before dropping off altogether as he fell back into the deep sleep he'd barely woken from. Dan felt a brief flare of panic as his eyes darted to the monitors but relaxed again as everything remained stable.  
  
He leaned down for one more kiss then rubbed his nose against Phil's before pulling away. He brushed the hair back from his forehead once more then sat, resuming his vigil and one-sided conversation.  
  
“You need to get well and get well quickly, babe. You know I hate hospitals; the noise and the smell and ugh, the aesthetic!” he said with a soft snicker, knowing that Phil would roll his eyes at him if he were awake. His smile was soft as he raised Phil's hand to his mouth, kissing each one of his bandaged fingertips.  
  
He flipped his hand over and kissed the cupped palm before whispering into it,  
“I want to go home too, Phil... but I'll only go home with you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog here if you want :)  
> [tumblr](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/177498524005/home-with-you-rating-teen-word-count-36k)


End file.
